Kim Latchkey
Kimberly 'Kim' Latchkey is the wife of Karl Latchkey and the mother of Doughy Latchkey. Character Kim spends most of her time talking on the phone and making out with Karl Latchkey. In high school, she was best friends with Stephanie Putty, but she met/dated Karl during high school and it is apparent that neither one of them has really matured, mentally or emotionally, since then (as symbolized by the fact that she still wears her cheerleader uniform, and he still wears his team jacket). She and Karl both neglect Doughy Latchkey in favor of seducing one another where they treat him as an inconvenience and often giving him money to "get lost for a couple of hours". Selfish and self-absorbed since high school, she was extremely oblivious to the fact that Stephanie was really a lesbian and they thought that their staged "kissing" was good for pulling a prank to shock Reverend Putty. When Stephanie tried explaining her feelings to her, she shrugged it off as a sense of humor. Now as a mother, she is childish and ineffective as she shows no motherly instincts toward Doughy at all. If anything, she treats him no more than someone living with them or a younger sibling. In "Trigger", when she did try to give him a band-aid when he scrapped his knee, Karl interrupted them and got angry with Doughy for no reason as he stupidly thinks that Doughy was hitting on her. Appearances *[[Courtship|'Courtship']]: Kim's first appearance *[[Closeface|'Closeface']]: Kim's backstory is revealed *[[Trigger|'Trigger']]: Kim briefly appearing at the beginning *[[Honor|'Honor']]: Kim is seen ice skating with Karl Latchkey *[[Beforel Orel|'Beforel Orel']]: Kim and Karl are seen (tiredly) among the congregation that was woken up in the middle of the night for Reverend Putty to learn about God where it is also one of the few times they're actually seen at church, but Doughy Latchkey is no where in sight. *'Abstinence '(lost episode)''': '''Kim along with Karl and Doughy are seen at church in the episode's intro. She is then later seen making out with Karl (as usual). Doughy interrupts them by kissing her on cheek, which grosses her out and makes her leave in disgust. Trivia * Kim and Karl Latchkey got married at the age of 15. ** But, it is unknown what Kim's maiden name (the surname or birth name that a woman had before she married a man and took her husband's surname) is. * Kim or Karl may have come from family of wealth as they always give Doughy Latchkey money; but neither one has been stated if they have a job or not. * In Trigger, Kim is shown to be less mean to Doughy than Karl, but she still never shows any motherly affection. Gallery Kim.png|A young Kim with braces ("Closeface") kimnotinterested.jpg|A young Kim uncomfortable with Stephanie Putty's feelings kim.jpg|A teenage Kim annoyed by Stephanie Putty angrykim.jpg|Kim does not like the nickname Stephanie gave her kimcarl.jpg|Kim with Karl Latchkey feeling tired ("Beforel Orel") Screenshot_20191213-113524_YouTube.jpg|Kim and Karl in "Abstinence" Screenshot_20191203-130743_Samsung Internet.jpg|Kim and Karl talking to Orel Puppington 20191215_111317.jpg|Teenage Kim kissing teenage Stephanie Category:Female Characters Category:Adults Category:The Latchkeys Category:Characters Category:Villain Category:Parents